


[Podfic] vermilion

by Orson_Bennett



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Christian pleasures and graces, Ficlet, Irving's spyglass, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: @terror_exe: a watercolour of solomon tozer kissing hickey on HMS Terror
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Solomon Tozer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] vermilion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [vermilion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143663) by [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula). 



[vermilion](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/vermilion/s-reIw1y3A1VG)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to ktula.
> 
> I enjoyed the beginning of my exploration.


End file.
